What Lies Beyond The War
by Fanfiction131305
Summary: The war is finally over. Voldemort is gone. Follow Harry, Ginny,Ron and Hermione as they explore new relationships, and overcome every challenge that comes their way. Find out how the family will react to Harry and Ginny's new found closeness and how will Ron react when he finds out their secret?
1. Chapter 1

"Avada Kedarvra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

The bang was like a cannon-blast. The golden flames that erupted between them marked the point where the to spells met. Harry saw the Elder Wand fly high, spinning through the air towards Harry(the master it would not kill). Then, with his seeker skills, he caught the wand in his free hand. Voldemort fell backwards, the slit pupils of the scarlet eyes rolling upwards.

Harry was overwhelmed and shocked. He had finally completed what he set out to do all those years ago. What others had set out to do before him. The people who lost their lives so he could do this. So future generations would not have to live in the fear that he had grown up in. So know one would have to suffer what he had. But others will. After all this time. So many lives were lost. Remus. Tonks. Fred. So many would have to suffer just as he had. Teddy. Oh poor Teddy. He would have to grow up with no parents just like himself. Harry would never let that happen. He would always be there for Teddy. He wasn't going to suffer what he went through with the Dursley's.

People looked around, seeing Voldemort dead, they all started celebrating. All of the death eaters vanished into a cloud of smoke. Everyone begins to run up to him. They all tried to hug him at the same time. Hugs were shared between every person around. We had finally defeated Voldemort. Harry felt like he might collapse. He hadn't slept in over 48 hours and felt like that was all he needed in the moment.

Groups of people were gathered in the Great Hall. People had come to mourn their losses and celebrate their loved ones. Harry, Ron and Hermione entered together. Ron went over to his family, all in tears over the loss of Fred Weasley. Harry stood out of the way, feeling he would be intruding in a private moment between them.

Harrys eyes met with those of Ginny Weasley. She stood up to face him. Tears in not yet in her eyes, but not far off. Harry knew that she was not one to cry. They slowly began to walk up to each other, but quickly building up speed until they were running. Before he knew it, they were engaged in a passionate kiss, more passionate then their first kiss in the common room.

The kiss seemed to last an eternity, but when they broke away they didn't let go. They began to cry into each others shoulders. They just let the tears fall, not caring who saw them. All of the eyes in the room were on them since the kiss, including those of the Weasley's. When they finally broke out of the hug, Harry looked over to her family. Her brothers all held the expression of being clubbed over the head with a bat. Confused in why he was the first person she went to, and why they shared that kiss.

They made their way over to where the Weasley's sat. Her brothers, and her parents, were confused about what they had just shared.

"What was that?" All of her brothers, accept Ron who already knew about the two of them, said at the same time.

Ron seemed shocked that none of the family knew about the two of them and said"I can't believe that none of you knew about it."

"Knew about what?" Said Bill, clearly confused about what had just happens in the few minutes that had just passed.

"Well...um..." Ginny began to explain"We dated for three months at the end of last year, but..."

"...I had to end it for her safety when I knew I was going to leave to hunt for the Horcruxes." Harry finished.

They all looked at the two of them in shock"THREE MONTHS!" Said Charlie, quite dramatically, then he turned to Ron and said"You knew about this?"

Ron replied"Yeah, well it was hard to miss after they kissed in front of the entire common room!"

All of her brothers looked at them in shock, but eventually let out forced smiles. They both knew that that meant they had their approval, even though they wouldn't be stopped no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

When everything settled down, the family was free to go back to the Burrow. Harry arm-in-arm with Ginny laughing and talking. Harry had never felt this happy in his life. He had the girl of his dreams and he didn't have someone constantly trying to kill him. The atmosphere between the two of them was calm and , this was not the case with Ron and Hermione.

They didn't walk arm-in-arm, but chose to walk next to each other, arms brushing up against each other. They still seemed awkward around each other, not showing any signs of public affection, unlike Harry and Ginny. The two of them were inseparable, both needing each other to get through these tough times of pain and grief.

When they arrived back at the Burrow, Harry and Ron went to get settled into Ron's room, and Hermione and Ginny into Ginny's room. Harry lay down on the camp bed that had been set up for them and Ron onto his bed.

"So...are you and Hermione...like...together now?" Harry asked trying to get rid of the awkward silence in the room.

"Well...yeah I think...I mean we haven't really talked about it yet." Answered Ron, seeming to tense up."What about you and Gin?" He asked.

Harry seeming surprised at the question, thinking it was obvious, answered"Yeah. We talked about it the other day. We both decided we can't live without each other."

Harry felt awkward talking to Ron about what was going on with him and his sister. Ron obviously felt the same way as he didn't respond to that.

Meanwhile in Ginny's room, the girls were sorting through their things.

"So...you and Harry seem quite close." Said Hermione, interested in the relationship the two of them share.

"Yeah, we have such a close bond. I don't know how I would have gotten through these past few days without him." Said Ginny, thinking about all the closeness they had shared, talking about their feelings.

Hermione confused said"So...have you two..." Ginny didn't have to hear the words, she knew what she meant.

"No!" She responded a little offended that her friend would make those kind of accusations"we haven't felt right to go that far yet, with everything that's happened." Ginny began to blush, a little embarrassed about admitting her feelings.

Later that day, Harry and Ginny are sat on the sofa talking. Suddenly they begin to kiss. The kiss is kept under control but is still quite passionate. Bill walks in, looking at the couple in shock, he clears his throat as an indication for them to stop. Luckily they do. When they look up they see Bill staring at them.

"Thank-you" he says to them as Fleur comes to sit at his side.

Ginny is furious so she says"Sorry, Bill, would you rather us do that in my bedroom?" Bill looks shocked at his sisters comments.

"Sorry," he says sarcastically"I'm only looking out for you"

"Well that's not your job!" Ginny snaps back"you don't have to protect me from harry!" She's almost shouting at this point.

"You know I'm only trying to keep you safe!" Bill says, almost shouting.

Fury is growing in Ginny's eyes, she is almost screaming when she says"I don't need you're protection!" She storms out of the room. Her blood was boiling, and she felt as though she might hex someone. Harry quickly follows her up to her room, receiving a piercing glare from Bill as he went out of the room.

Harry knocks on Ginny's door as he walks in.

"Are you Ok?" He asks Ginny with a comforting look on his face.

Ginny goes over and hugs him, resting her head on his chest"Yeah I'm fine,"she says looking embarrassed"Sorry you had to see me like that."

"It's fine" he says reassuringly "I only care that you're Ok."

Ginny looks surprised as she says"How can you always be so calm, you always know how to say the right thing."

"Just one of the many bonuses of dating Harry Potter" he says jokingly causing them both to laugh."besides, you have five older brothers, so I have to get used to it."


	3. Chapter 3

It's been one week since the family arrived back at the Burrow. Charlie went back to Romania saying that he couldn't get any longer off of work. Life calmed down a lot as well. Although most people still cry or sit in silence, everything has gotten back to normal. All but George that is.

George won't leave his room. All he does is cry in his room. People have tried to get him to come downstairs, but he won't listen. All he cares about is Fred. Fred dying was bad on every one, but it was the worse on George. They hadn't spent a day apart their entire lives. Now they would be separated until death.

Apart from this everyone is almost back to normal. Harry and Ginny were close, maybe too close for the likes of some, but they wouldn't be stopped. Ron and Hermione, still wouldn't show any closeness in front of anyone, but everyone knows that they are together, and that they snog a lot in private, but never in front of anyone, unlike Harry and Ginny, who never seemed to stop for some.

It was one in the afternoon. Everyone had just finished eating, accept George who still hadn't come downstairs, and were heading outside for a game of quidditch. As they were walking across to the playing field, Harry and Ginny,who were walking hand-in-hand, saw a figure approach them. As they came closer they realised who this person was. It was the new minister for magic: Kingsley Shaklebolt.

"Hello Mr Potter, Miss Weasley." He said as they met.

Harry wondering what the minister was doing here asked"Hello Minister, what bring you here?"

"Actually Mr Potter," Kingsley said"I need to speak to you."

"Ok Minister, should we go inside?" Said Harry seeming surprised. The three of them made their way back over to the Burrow, saying hello to Mrs Weasley as they passed her.

The three of them made their way over to the sitting room and place the Muffliato charm so that no body else could listen to their convocation.

"Mr Potter, I'm here to discuss your inheritance." Kingsley began "you may not be aware of this yet but you were left large sums of money and properties from many of those close to you."

"No, Minister, I wasn't aware of anyone leaving anything to me accept my parents and Sirius." Harry said still confused.

"Well, you were left possessions from not only Sirius and your parents, but also Remus and Nyphadoora Lupin, Mad Eye Moody and Severus Snape." Kingsley explained.

Harry suddenly felt honoured, but also guilty that so many of his close friends died to protect him. They sat in silence for a moment, before Minister Kingsley said "Let's discuss what was left in your name." Harry simply nodded, he was still shocked that all of these people theft him their possessions.

"Well, we'll start to discuss properties first then," He began, "So, you were left the following properties from your parents: A house in Rio, Brazil; A house in the south of Italy; A house in South Africa; The house in godrich's hollow and the Potter House. Now, the following properties you were left from your godfather, Sirius Black: The house in Grimauld place and the Black family manor. You were also left a regular sized house in London from Severus Snape, a rather large house in Scotland from Mad Eye Moody and a small, family home in Staffordshire from Remus and Nyphadoora Lupin."

Harry was left in utter shock. He never in his wildest dreams would have imagined owning so many properties. However, before he had time to respond, Kingsley said"Now with your inheritance, it has all been placed inside you're old valet in Gringotts, including the rest of the fortune you inherited from you're parents. Now I recommend you go down to Gringots at some time in the near future to have a look at it, as I don't know a lot on that topic. I must get going now, good to see you again Mr Potter. Hear are the keys to your new properties." And with that the keys were ha did over to Harry, he shook the ministers hand as he left.

Harry would visit his properties another day. He and Ginny went outside to go play quidditch like they intended to before the minister arived. They slowly walked over to the playing field talking about what they had just discovered about Harry's knew fortune and new properties. Harry didn't care about any of that though, all he wanted to do is spend some alone time with his girlfriend, it didn't matter to him what they talked about, he loved her and she loved him, and that's all that matters.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and Ginny were outside playing quiditch again for the third time that day. They enjoyed playing a lot, but more than that they enjoy spending every possible moment of the day together. They seemed to be inseparable.

After they had dinner that night, the couple joined Ron and Hermione going up to Ron's room. The group of friends were enjoying a bottle of fire whiskey together, however it seemed that every couple had had a little too much to drink, as they suddenly began to slur their words and they became unsteady on their feet. Two hours later, Hermione had passed out from being drunk on Harry's bed and Ron looked like he might do the same, so Harry and Ginny used this to their advantage.

They snuck out of the room while Ron was being sick in his bin. The couple made their way down to Ginny's room, stopping occasionly to kiss. When they got down to Ginny's room, Harry began to kiss her up against her door, both of them could see where this was going, and neither had a problem with that. The kiss grew more passionate until Ginny pulled away to open the door. She led him inside and be turned around to close and lock the door, makiing Ginny smile. They began to kiss just as passionately as they had the moment before. The kiss quickly escalated, until Ginny removed his shirt, closely followed by him removing her shirt.

The following day they woke up next to each other holding one another in their arms. It felt comfortable, and they didn't want to move but they knew they had to. Harry quickly threw on his jeans, gave Ginny a kiss goodbye and snuck up to Ron's room unnoticed. As he did this Ginny put on his boxers and shorts to go downstairs for breakfast, as she didn't want to get dressed yet.

As Ginny went out of her room her mum walked by.

"Morning Ginny."She said, then she noticed what she had on and you could see the look of fear and anger grow in her eyes "What are you wearing?"She asked, pointing at Harry's t-shirt and boxers.

"Mum," said Ginny, clearly frustrated with her mother,"I'm just wearing my pyjamas mum."

Her mum's look of concern and frustration grew in her eyes,"I don't think that they're yours, was Hermione in there with you last night?"

Ginny looked extremely worried now, she couldn't lie to her own mother, what would she do? She couldn't tell her mum the truth. Her mum would freak out. She didn't have a clue what to do. She felt wrong lieing to her mum, but maybe that's just what she would have to do go get her mum to leave her alone.

"Of course she did mum, where else would she sleep?" Ginny lied, the feeling of guilt building, but she felt like she made it pretty convincing.

"You're lieing," he'd mum said, how did she know" I went up to your brothers room a moment ago and saw Hermione asleep on Harry's bed and Ron asleep on his own and Harry looking through some books in the centre of the room. Would you like to explain that to me?"

Ginny didn't know what to do. She couldn't tell her mum the truth she would go mental, so she said half of the truth."Well we all got drunk on fire whiskey in Ron's room last night, him and Hermione past out so I let Harry sleep in my room last night, nothing happened." That last part was a lie, she just wanted to be clear to her mum.

Her mum didn't seem entirely convinced but let it drop knowing that she wouldn't get the truth out of her daughter any time now, she just went downstairs to prepare breakfast as Ginny went upstairs to Ron's room to tell Harry about the convosation she had just had with her mum.

Later that day, Ron was getting tired of seeing George so depressed all of the time never coming out of his room. So he decided to go and talk to him, and try to convince him to come out of his room.

"Hi mate, you alright?"he said as he went inside. He saw George just sat in the middle of the dark room, surrounded by tissues. He could see how depressed his brother was just by his face.

"Why did he have to go?" George said "Why, it's not fair, why couldn't it have been me?"

"Hey, don't say that, if it was you he would be the one going through all this hurt and pain. And I know you wouldn't want him to feel the way you do." Ron said, trying to find a way to help him "Look Fred wouldn't want you to feel this way, he'd want you to get over it and enjoy every moment of life, just like he did."

"I guess. But I just feel so lost, it's like half of me is gone, I just feel so empty." He said, tears falling like a waterfall from his eyes.

"Yeah, I understand that, but he wouldn't want you missing out on life because of him." Ron said "And what about the shop, why don't you go visit it, he wouldn't want it to close, that was always you're dream."

"I know, but we built that buissenss together, I'd feel wrong taking full control."

"Well, I'll help you, I'll help you run the buissenss, then you won't be alone. I won't be replacing him, but I'll be added to the buissenss."

"Ok Ron, we can go over there tomorrow, if it's ok with mum."

"Of course it will, why don't you go down and see her, she's been missing you."

George goes downstairs and sees his mum run into his arms, things would only get better from this point onwards, everything was almost back to normal again, and that's more than any of them could have wished for.


	5. Chapter 5

The Saturday following Ron's talk with George, the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione made their way to Diagon Alley to repair what remains of the joke shop. As well as this, Harry also came to have a look around his vault in Gringotts to see his newly found fortune. He planned for his girlfriend Ginny Weasley to look with him as he knew that one day they would share this fortune together.

When they arrived at Diagon Alley, Harry and Ginny agreed to meet them in the shop in just over two hours to help with the refurbishment, feeling that this would be long enough to explore the content of the vault. The couple were immediately bombarded by photographers, journalists and fans asking for autographs, the pair were fighting their way through the crowd being careful not to answer too many personal questions.

After finally reaching the entrance to Gringotts, they made their way to the front desk handing over the key. The Goblins acted almost immediately due to their new found respect for Harry for ridding Gringotts from the Horcrux that was hidden within, despised by all goblins. They were shortly led to the cart which would take them to the vault.

Ginny always had hated the ride in the cart. It made her feel incredibly nauseous. She was relieved when they finally approached their destination, exiting the cart feeling extremely dizzy. She quickly grabbed onto Harry, using him to help her along to the vault. The goblin opened the door to the vault, leaving Ginny mesmerised.

Ginny had never dreamed of such a fortune. Piles of gold surrounded them. Their must have been billions, or even trillions, their was no possible way to know. She looked over to Harry, clearly shocked himself. He knew he had gained a significant amount to the fortune he saw on his first visit to Diagon Alley, but the amount of gold here was insane!

Amongst all of the gold he could see piles of possessions belonging to family members. They stepped inside the vault, Ginny still clinging onto Harry's arm. Harry's eyes clung to a collection of photo albums in the corner of the room. He didn't know what was inside, but he so desperately needed to look. Leading Ginny over to the photo albums, neither had to say what they were doing, they both knew, and they also knew that this was just what Harry needed. Ginny understood what Harry had been through in his past, she also knew that this would help him.

The couple sat on the floor in each others arms as they opened the first album. The album showed a picture of Harry's mother holding a new-born Harry in her arms. She had the biggest grin on her face. The picture moved to show Harry's father kissing him on the head. Tears began to form in his eyes. He wasn't crying yet, but as he continued to look through the book he knew it wouldn't be long before the tears began to fall. He could already see Ginny was touched, he knew she wasn't one known for crying, but he knew how to sense it when she was feeling any emotion.

The album appeared to show pictures of Harry's early life. They began afterwards to look at the other possessions he had inherited. They found several records belonging to his mother and a box full of old pranks obviously belonging to his father. They found several pictures of landscapes, as well as many portraits, which Harry guessed was members of his family.

They continued to explore the vault together until Ginny said "Harry come and look over here."

Harry went over to her wondering what she wanted him for. He then saw it. She had discovered a collection of engagement rings. It was obvious they were family heirlooms as they had the name of each owner underneath. Harry suddenly let his emotions get the better of him and couldn't control himself. He looked into her eyes, the rush of emotions overtaking him. He couldn't contain himself any longer.

He got down on one knee and asked Ginny "Will you marry me?"


	6. Chapter 6

_He got down on one knee and asked Ginny "Will you marry me?"_

Ginny was shocked beyond words. She knew that this is what she had always wanted, but she did not expect it to come so soon. She was takes off guard and didn't know what to do. If she said no it would break his heart, it could even end their relationship. That was the last thing she wanted, she didn't want Harry to be hurt. He had been through so much hurt in the past and she hated this. She knew that she wanted it to happen one day, what difference would it make being a little sooner. The wedding wouldn't have to be straight away, they could wait a while until she finished school.

What would her parents think about this? They got married young and they are just as in love today. And Harry's parents got married younge too, but their was a war going on and they didn't know whether the next day would be their last. She had to give an answer.

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes and forgot to think instead she just answered "Yes! Yes I'll marry you!" She was immediately taken into a huge embrace by Harry. She began to cry tears of joy. Maybe this was the right thing after all.

She felt so comfortable in his arms. It was like she belonged their. As they parted a little, he kissed her. The kiss was soft and tender, but still filled with passion and excitement. The kiss seemed to last for several sunlit day before they finally broke apart.

"Thank you." Harry said, tears running down his face and a smile from ear to ear "I love you so much, I can't imagine another day without you. I promise I'll never leave you again."

Ginny was overtaken by joy, tears falling like a waterfall down her face. This was truly the happiest day in her life. She tried to speak, but the tears had captivated her face making her unable to speak, all she could manage to get out was "I love you too." Before they shared another passionate kiss.

This time the kiss was intense. Neither wanted the kiss to end, and they were holding on as if their lives depended on it. They both knew they would eventually have to come up for air, but they were savouring every moment of the kiss, holding each other in their arms.

"Do you want to choose the ring from one of these," Harry said pointing to the collection of engagement rings "or do you want to go buy one from the store?"

Ginny looked at him with a huge grin still beaming on her face, before she answered "I'll choose one of these. And I already know which one I want." Ginny went and picked up the ring that belonged to Harry's mother, knowing it would be sentimental to him, as well as it being her favourite.

Ginny passed Harry the box containing the ring, and he took the ring out and placed it on her finger. The large, square diamond in the center shone underneath the light, as did the five smaller diamonds on either side of the larger one. This ring was truely magnificent and was a perfect fit for Ginny.

The couple returned to looking at items in the vault, until realising it was time to go. They gathered up a small pile of coins to take with them and left the bank.

Hand-in-hand, the couple slowly made their way back to WWW talking about when they would like to have the wedding.

"I was thinking about having the wedding next summer." Ginny suggested "That way I'll finish my education first, while you work on the Auror programme."

Harry looked at her with a joyous look on his face and said "I think that would be a great idea." But then Harry's face turned to worry "I'm just worried about how you're family will react to the news. They will certainly be surprised."

"Yeah I know what you mean." Ginny said, matching the look of worry on Harry's face. "My brothers will probably flip out on you. I apologise in advance for that. They both let out a small laugh before going through the door into WWW.

For the rest of the day, the couple helped clean up the shop and restock the shelves ready for the reopening the following day. They stayed close together all day, hoping that know one would notice the new ring on Ginny's finger, and luckily nobody did.

When they arrived home that evening, the whole family gathered round the table for a meal prepared by Mrs Weasley, followed by everyone gathering in the living room talking sharing stories about their pasts and their hopes for the future.

That night, Harry and Ginny found themselves, once again, in Ginny's bedroom. However this time they had a plan on how to get Harry back to his room on time.

Ron and Hermione agreed to cooperate with them so that they could spend the time together as well. Ron didn't seem to mind too much about the plan, as it meant he would get to spend time with Hermione, but was still a little annoyed about the thought of his 'baby sister' and his best mate together like that, but chooses to ignore this for his own happiness.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi guys sorry about the long wait for an update, been so busy that I just haven't had time. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **P.s. I own none of the characters they all belong to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

 _Harry and Ginny found themselves, once again, in Ginny's bedroom. However this time they had a plan on how to get Harry back on time, with Ron and Hermione's cooperation, of course._

They had made the plan earlier today when they were sat talking in Ron's room: Using Harry's invisibility cloak, he would sneak downstairs, after the rest of the house had gone to bed. Then he would hand the cloak over to Hermione, who would use it to sneak up to Ron's room. Then in the morning they would wake up at 5, before anyone else, and Hermione would use the cloak to sneak back down to Ginny's room, then Harry would use it to get back up to Ron's room. Of course it wasn't the most genius plan, but it would do.

So, that night, they put their plan to the test. It was around ten and everyone else in the house had gone to bed, so Harry quickly whipped on his invisibility cloak, and began to creep down to Ginny's room. He was so scared to even make a noise, as he knew that even though no one could see him, they could still hear him.

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, he had made it down to Ginny's room. He gently knocked on the door 3 times and waited patiently for an answer. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long, as Ginny quickly opened the door and pulled him inside.

Harry handed the cloak to Hermione and closed the door behind him. He turned to see Ginny, stood there in front of her bed with that blazing look on her face that Harry loved so much. Without hesitation, Harry quickly locked and muffialato charmed the door. Then, almost the instant he had finished, Ginny ran up to him and placed a passionate kiss on his lips.

Harry knew that he would never get tired of kissing Ginny like this. As they both enjoyed this moment of ecstasy, Ginny's hands began to pull up Harry's shirt. They broke the kiss, but only so that Ginny could remove Harry's shirt. He quickly followed and did the same to her.

They spent the next few hours just enjoy this time that they got to spend together, and appreciating every moment they got with each other.

* * *

The next morning, they could hear a faint tapping at the door around 5 am, and quickly realised that it was Hermione coming back from her night alone with Ron. Harry darted out of bed and put on his jeans from last night, which were laying scattered on the floor with their other clothes, and opened the door. Hermione blushed at the state of both Harry's clothes, and the room, but didn't say anything, and Harry quickly left under the invisibility cloak.

Hermione was in shock. She had never thought that they would do that yet, she had simply thought that they just wanted to be together for comfort, like her and Ron. But she decided to push that to the back of her mind right now.

She looked down at her camped, which was not slept on, yet still held Ginny's bra. She moved in onto the floor and got into the camp bed.

After a moment of awkward silence, Ginny said " Sorry. We forgot to set the alarm and..." She trailed off as she tried to hide her blush. Hermione could see that Ginny had not meant for her friend to find out about what was happening like this. "Well," Ginny continued " we had meant to move the clothes and... Well... make ourselves look a bit more presentable..." Hermione now noticed her friend look down, she obviously had nothing on underneath the covers, but Hermione thought it best not to mention it.

Hermione now also noticed something else now. She was in shock. She couldn't believe her eyes. All she could manage to stutter out was "Ginny...i...is th...that and engagement ring?!" Hermione could see by the look on her friends face that she had not meant for her to find that out either. But Ginny seemed a little more relaxed when it came to this. She simply responded "Yeah... We got engaged yesterday in Gringgots. I could tell Harry hadn't planned on it happening then, and I hadn't either...But...I mean...We don't have to have the wedding straight away. We decided to wait until next summer after I finish school."

Hermione just sat there and nodded at her friend. Her and Harry were so close. She wished so much that her and Ron could just be nearly as close as them, but he hadn't even told her that he loved her yet, never mind engaged to her. He had tried to sleep with her on a few occasions, but she had put a stop to it before he got anywhere near that far. She just didn't feel comfortable with that happening yet. They hadn't had a fight about it yet, but she could tell that one wasn't far away.

* * *

Meanwhile, when Harry got up to Ron's room, he stopped for a second. He knew his best mate wasn't going to be happy about him sleeping with his little sister, and his clothes certainly didn't help the matter. Harry slowly opened the door to see Ron still asleep on his bed. Harry slowly went over to his camped, however it seemed like Ron wasn't as asleep as Harry thought he was as he he opened his eyes to see Harry walking over to his camped that Hermione had slept in. Harry could also see that Hermione had slept there last night, but his thoughts were cut short.

"Oi..." Ron said quietly, but Harry could still sense the anger in his voice." What were you doing with my baby sister last night that caused you to lose your clothes!" His voice became louder as he said 'baby sister'. This caused Harry to panic massively. He knew that you could probably tell what was happening just by the fact that he was only wearing a pair of jeans. But what would he tell Ron? He couldn't say the truth...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to all of you reading this story. Please review and leave your feedback on this story.**

 **P.s. I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to J.K Rowling.**

 _" Oi..." Ron said "What were you doing with my baby sister last night that caused you to lose your clothes?" What would Harry tell Ron? He couldn't tell him the truth..._

"Well..." Harry began, but he knew that it was a pointless argument. Ron's face was growing redder with every passing second, as the colour was draining from Harry's. " We... We just..." But whatever he was going to say was cut short. Ron came bounding towards him, a look of betrayal on his face.

Harry couldn't think of what to do, it felt like everything was happening in slow motion, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. Ron's fist connected directly with Harry's jaw, knocking him off balance. But he stayed on his feet.

Before he knew what he was doing he was swinging hits back at Ron, as Ron tried to shove him into the wall. Harry didn't know why he was hitting his best mate like this, but he did know that he couldn't stop.

Suddenly, he felt something crack on his face as Ron took yet another swing at him. Blood began pouring from his face, but he couldn't stop. How could his best mate do this to him?

He took another swing at Ron, hitting him in the eye, as soon as he did it he could tell that it would bruise. But he didn't have time to think about that...

* * *

Downstairs, in Ginny's room, Hermione and Ginny could hear crashing from above. Ginny immediately knew what is going on.

She dragged Hermione out of bed and began to pull her up to her youngest brothers bedroom. She could see by the look on her best friends face that she knew what's going on too.

Ron and Harry are fighting.

How could her brother do something like that to his best mate? He probably didn't even give Harry time to explain. He just took a swing at him because they probably slept together. He wouldn't even be doing this if Hermione had slept with him though. He just can't see how much they care for each other.

They got upstairs to Ron's room and didn't even bother to knock on the door, they just walked in to find what was happening...

* * *

Harry looked up from the fight with Ron to find both Ginny and Hermione stood there. They both looked in shock by the state of both boys. Harry was practically covered in blood from head to toe, and clearly had a broken nose, Ron wasn't much different. He had blood on his fists and his shirt, clearly from having hit Harry, and also had many bruises covering his face. Harry also had a few bruises on his face, but not as many.

Ginny just glared at Ron "What the bloody he'll do you think you're doing!?" Harry could see the anger flooding through her veins, whereas Hermione wore more of an expression of sadness. "How dare you hit Harry like that! What has he ever done to you!"

But Ron didn't have time to respond. They had made so much noise with the fight, and then Ginny's shouting, that they had woken up Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"What on earth is going on up here!" They heard Mrs Weasley's voice practically screaming behind them "It's quater-past five in the morning!" She then noticed the state of both Harry and Ron. You could practically see the worry flooding from her face. She then noticed the lack of Harry's shirt. Just as Ginny was about to respond, Mrs Weasley turned to look at her daughter. She was, yet again wearing clothes that weren't hers.

"Don't speak Ginny." Mrs Weary said, she was still trying to piece together what had been going on when her husband said "Why are you all up at this time anyway? And Harry, what happened to your clothes?" Everyone watched as the colour quickly flooded from Harry's face. Mrs Weasley then turned to look at her daughter and noticed her trying to hide the blush that had just overtaken her face. But that's not all that she had noticed...

"Ginny... what's that on your hand?" Mrs Weasley said, even though she knew perfectly well that it was an engagement ring. Mrs Weasley couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her daughter was sixteen years old, she wasn't old enough to be engaged, she was still a child and her last baby. Ginny immediately began attempting to hide her hand and blush, which had, if possible, grown even larger since Mrs Weasley's comment, after Mrs Weasley's recognition, but everyone had managed to catch a glimpse of it. There was no hiding it now...

Ginny couldn't bear to see her parents looking at her the way they were. She could see the disappointment spilling out of their eyes. She began to run back down to her room. Tears were filling up in her eyes now. She rarely ever cried, but now she couldn't seem to stop. The worst part was that she wasn't crying because she was upset, or even that she made the wrong choice. It was because she had never been happier in her entire life than she was with Harry now, and she loved the fact that they were engaged. She just hated to see how much trouble she was creating. Harry was now going to have to face Ron even more. And he was going to have to face her parents. He had told her how much he was not looking forward to doing that, even though it had to be done.

She ran into her room and immediately locked it behind her. She didn't want anyone to see her like this. Accept perhaps Harry, but the chances of him getting back down here ever again are extremely slim. Ginny couldn't help but think how much trouble they were going to be in now. They'd be lucky if her parents let them carry on seeing each other. But she knew that that wouldn't stop them. They would be together know matter what, and no one could stop them.


End file.
